Iván en Conflictos
by Marqui
Summary: Una serie de conflictos por los cuales está atravesando Rusia. Basado en noticias actuales.


**Disclaimer: ** Hetalia pertenece a un genio: Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Iván en conflictos.**

Día 1:

Siempre me pregunté dónde estaban… Dónde habían huído… De repente desperté y no ví a nadie. La soledad me visitó una vez más. Ella y yo a solas en soledad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal? Todos tienden a irse de mi lado. Yo sólo quiero ser amigo de ellos… Los busco, los llamo… Pero se van… ¿A dónde se van?. ¿Acaso no se supone que hay que aceptar a los demás? ¿Por qué ellos no me aceptan?.

Dicen que para comenzar, hay que aceptarse a uno mismo… ¿Yo me acepto? No lo sé… Hay veces en que me siento orgulloso de lo que hago, y otras veces quiero morir. Me siento idiota y sólo atino a soltar una estúpida risita… O por el simple hecho de querer ayudar, termino engañando y lastimando a otros…

No soy muy demostrativo, raras veces se sabe lo que pienso. Doy una imagen errónea de lo que soy… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mostrarme como soy?. Me odiarían más.

Hasta hace poco, pensé que tenía amigos… Eduard, Toris, Raivis, eran mis niños… Eran míos… Eran… Ahora han crecido, se han independizado y me siento bien por ellos… Pero los extraño, extraño verlos en casa, ellos me hacían sentir bien… Pero de pronto, descubrí que algo malo pasaba… Ellos se fueron, y no me dieron las gracias por este tiempo, al contrario… Desearon mi soledad, me dejaron en compañía del aire… Me abandonaron…

¿Qué debo hacer? Ya intenté llorar, me arrodillé ante ellos cual esclavo ante su amo… Decidí humillarme a mí mismo, lo hice… Lo hice y ellos respondieron con infinita indiferencia.

La caída de la Unión Soviética produjo un serio problema psicológico en mí… Llevo unas largas discusiones conmigo mismo al punto de hacerme daño… De pronto siento que una parte de mí no quiere adaptarse al presente… Siento desesperarme, cometo crímenes en mí mismo, mato pensamientos de dolor, obligando a mi propio cuerpo a consumir infiernos, que despejan mi mente; pero me hacen mucho daño… Mucho… Me mareo… Quiero morir… Quiero volver… Me siento confundido, Братва (Bratva)*.

Dicen los que saben, que tampoco hay que aferrarse al pasado ¿verdad?. Decidí buscar nuevos amigos… Feliciano, este chico y su hermano mayor me caen bien… Mi jefe y el de ellos parecen llevarse muy bien.

Los invité a un festival que se celebra aquí en San Petersburgo, pero me rechazaron. Los invité a venir conmigo a las playas de Taormina, un lugar bellísimo, cálido y alegre, con un paisaje que deleita Historia y Belleza al mismo tiempo… "Ya lo conocemos", me respondió Lovino, el mayor, con aire de desprecio. Feliciano sólo pronunció dos letras, que aún no logro descifrar, ¿qué mensaje oculto llevará?: "Ve". Todavía estoy investigando el idioma italiano, quizá sea alguna expresión secreta de la mafia. Le pregunté a Lovino y simplemente me respondió "Cosa nostra", y se fue dejándome aún más confundido…

Sólo tengo el apoyo de una persona: Natalia, mi hermana menor. Me ama y yo a ella… Pero en ocasiones siento que ella es quien provoca los alejamientos… Repele a mis amigos… Mi hermana es demasiado celosa y no me ve como hermano… Ya le expliqué mil veces lo de la hemofilia, pero ella dice que abortaría, ya que yo apoyo el aborto… No, no es cierto… El aborto es una forma de matar… Luego de más de 50 años me estoy dando cuenta de ello; bueno, lo de los 50 años lo digo en forma "metafórica".**

Matar… ¿Debo matarme a mí mismo? No, aún me queda orgullo…

Día 2:

Luego de tanto tiempo, hablé con Eduard. Me comentó que está teniendo problema con el dinero. Que no encuentra trabajo (Me pregunto cómo, si es un chico súper organizado y ejemplar en esos temas). Me ofrecí a ayudarlo con la condición de volverse uno conmigo. Oferta que rechazó rotundamente. ¿Qué hice mal?***

Recuerdo que me miró con una expresión de miedo y asco al mismo tiempo… ¿Se habrá olvidado de los buenos momentos que pasamos? Yo a él no lo maltrataba tanto. Él era el único que se atrevía a contestarme verbalmente y ponerse a mi altura. Logró ganarse mi respeto… Lo estimo mucho… Lo extraño, a él y a sus hermanos… Realmente los necesito conmigo de vuelta…

Día 3:

Hablé con Toris, me comentó que la energía eléctrica escasea por su zona y por la de Raivis, ya que cerraron algunas plantas nucleares… Decidí ayudarlos y por eso, tuve una larga discusión con mi hermana menor… Debe ser la primera vez que discutimos… Ya que para pasar esa energía le pedí que me preste una parte de su casa, ya que está en el medio de ambas... Me dijo que me cobraría un alto precio si hago eso… Parece que ella me quiere cuando le conviene, si le pido algo que no tiene que ver con romances o cariños, se pone en mi contra…De todas maneras, decidí hacer las conexiones… Cuando se enteró, me amenazó diciendo que tomaría medidas estrictas al respecto… Otra vez…¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Ahora mi hermana se enojó conmigo…****

Quiero llorar.

Día 4:

Ayer decidí visitar a mi hermana mayor… Ella siempre me cuenta sus problemas… Esta vez necesito de alguien que me escuche…….. No me abrió la puerta. Me dijo que era un inepto , que primero reordene mis problemas, me fije en mi política y en mi moral, que deje de ser contradictorio para con los demás y conmigo mismo… Que me replantee las cosas de la vida… Que quizá ella me daba una oportunidad después de todo eso…*****

No aguanto más…

Día 5:

Hoy es un día nublado… Me despierto con lágrimas en los ojos y al lado mío, veo a la soledad que me sonríe… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en cómo continuar… ¿Soy feliz así?

No lo sé…

Veo en la ventana un pájaro, me acerco a él, lo oigo trinar… Su canto es adormecedor y sus colores muy alegres… Provoca en mí una sonrisa de alivio, de tranquilidad…Es algo tan parecido a la Felicidad…

**Fin.**

Final random porque ya no quería extender más el fic, porque me estaba quedando más noticiero que otra cosa XDDD.

El 60% de este fanfic está basado en noticias reales de la actualidad (las que están marcadas con los asteriscos):

**Datos (No se pueden poner links aquí, lo siento):**

* Братва (Bratva): Es el nombre de la mafia Rusa, nacida luego de la caída de la URSS. Hay cierta similitud con la mafia italiana, según lo que leí…

** Luego de más de 50 años, Rusia puso restricciones al aborto.

*** El desempleo en Estonia subió a un 14.6% en comparación a años anteriores, es "bastante". Además, hay "conflicto" con el 30% de la población rusa en el país que quiere que Estonia vuelva a ser parte de Rusia.

**** Lituania y Letonia están en crisis energética por el cierre de la única planta nuclear, ahora la energía lituana depende de Rusia, pero debe pasar por Belarús, quien quiere aumentar impuestos para pasar las redes de energía por Minsk.

***** Rusia mandó un nuevo embajador a Ucrania para que ambos países se hicieran amigos nuevamente… Resulta que Ucrania los rechazó ya que este señor era de la oposición y se mandó trastadas…


End file.
